The Masochist! Now and forever
by animemakesmyday
Summary: What if Minato winged Karasuba first? How would he learn to survive with Karasuba and her violent ways? One sided Minato x Karasuba
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my first Sekirei fanfic so go easy on me plz…..**

**Disclaimer: don't own**

It all started that fateful day….. the day I met her. I remember it particularly well because it was an unusually warm September day. It was on that day that two things happened… the first being he turned 20. The other thing was he became involved in the biggest, most realistic game ever. That's right…. the Sekirei Plan. Although he always said he hated it and the idea of poor Sekirei fighting disgusted him greatly…. He did feel a tinge of happiness because that was the day he became an ashikabi and met his one and only Sekirei Karasuba. He had to admit though, she was…. How should he put it? Different? No… she was just… weird? Okay, to tell the truth she was completely violent and bloodthirsty. On top of that she was a total witch. I mean she once almost killed me on "accident" and then she again "accidentally" cut off my finger and I had to rush to the hospital to get it sewed back together. Well, you get the point… but as funny as it is, she's my type of girl. I mean don't get me wrong I'm not a masochist or anything but there is just something so… hot about the way she is. I could stare at her smiling face as she is massacring a whole army all day long if she'd let me. Okay, that last part was a bit weird but I guess I'm a guy that enjoys these types of girls.

The always lovely and smiling Karasuba enters, " Mina-chan go and get me my blade please", apparently she read my puzzling look. "Heh, you see Mina-chan I got in a little fight with Miya-chan and well… she broke my blade and several bones as well"

I unconsciously clenched my fist in anger, just the thought of someone hurting my Karasuba was enough to get me to charge into an army of zombies (deathly scared of zombies), Karasuba must've noticed my anger because she simply smiled and nodded her head, " Oh! Sorry, Kara-chan (it's a nickname) heh heh, I spaced out for a moment. Anyways I'll go and get that katana for you… oh, and are you sure you don't need to go to the hospital to go check on those injuries?"

"Its quite fine, Mina-chan, and besides you can't afford to go to the hospital can you, hmmm?"

Ok… I'll admit I'm not the best provider for my Sekirei cause well I'm dead broke. What do you expect? I'm a failing graduate student with no job… how would I get money? I somehow pissed off my mom, so she stopped sending me an allowance, so yeah I'm kinda in the gutter right now. But that doesn't mean I can't argue with my lovely Sekirei. "What're you talking about? Of course I can afford to go, man, I have enough cash to pay for more then 20 Sekireis!"

"Hmmm… is that so Mina-chan? Then you don't mind if we have a expensive dinner tonight and go shopping?"

Shoot… my boast just totally backfired on me, when Karasuba says she wants an expensive dinner, she means that she wants something that can pay for a small house. As for shopping that's just katana hunting… and when she sees something that she wants, well lets just say I have to starve for a month or so. I know I should just decline… but my pride wouldn't allow it. I sweatdrop, "S-sure Kara-chan, we'll do that tommorow."

She was blank faced for a moment then broke into a sadistic smile and said, "Lovely, I look forward to it Mina-chan"

Damn man pride…..

**Heh heh, first fanfic in a while. How was it? Anyways should I continue this?**


	2. Chapter 2

**CH.2 Broke (in more ways than one)**

**Disclaimer: don't own**

Well, I've done it this time. Like I mentioned last time, I took Karasuba shopping and out to eat. I am now homeless. Me and Karasuba got kicked out of the apartment I rented for not paying the bills, at least that's what they say (I secretly think that the manager is just jealous I have such a cute girl living with me). Anyway, I told Karasuba that I dropped the place and was just finding a fancier place for her. I didn't want to look bad in front of her. Well, that plan totally backfired on me. I could tell by her face that she could tell I was lying but just put on that regular, irresistible (some would call sadistic) smile. She said she looked forward to the hotel I would provide.

And that's how I ended up on the streets. I poured the rest of my money I was saving up into an expensive hotel for Karasuba. I could afford one room. I am on currently sleeping on a bench that I am sharing with another man named 'Jim'. I had to pay to sleep on the bench, because it was his park he says. I paid him in soda cans (he demanded 20 but I he accepted the 15 I found).

I knew that I had to make some quick cash, fast. The best way that I thought of was to mug someone. I picked some high school nerdy looking guy and went for the kill. I got beat, he knew karate or something. Yeah, I was never particularly known for my athleticism. After 12 unsuccessful mugging attempts and several broken ribs and bruised organs later, I decided to just give up.

When it got late, I headed towards the bench as always to find some unfamiliar people already occupied there. Turns out they are from a well known gang. Just my luck. I turned around to start running when they caught me and decided to beat me. Why? Well, when they tried to mug me, they found out I was broke. Since they were pissed with getting nothing, they just beat me mercilessly.

I was on the verge of going into unconsciousness when I saw an angel. Yep, a sadistic, cruel, demon, smiling angel. It may sound clichéd but to me it was like an angel had descended from the heavens just to save me. I could pretty much guess who it was that saved me but just to make sure I looked at the gang members. Everyone was pretty much beaten to an inch of their lives. Yeah, I just confirmed who it was. Only one person could do that in a matter of seconds, the one I loved more than a root beer floatie (I love that stuff, I mean vanilla ice cream in root beer? It's seriously great…. Wait, where was I?). Oh, yeah. Only one person could my savior be…. "Kara-chan!"

Karasuba looked at me with a usual smile on her face, "Why, hello there Mina-chan." She greeted me with her usual steady tone.

I smiled gently, "You saved me there."

Karasuba smile grew more fierce, "Not really, I just saw them beating you and I watched for a while. I love the sounds of crushing bones…. I decided to help you when it looked like you were about to cry."

I sweatdropped at this, "B-but you showed up here because you sensed I was in danger right?" My voice was desperate, my tone as well.

"Well, I showed up here because…" Karasuba gave a short pause.

My eyes sparkled with hope, "Yeah, yeah, go on." I urged her.

Karasuba turned and looked me in the eye, "I got kicked out of the hotel because we ran out of cash."

I deadpanned and gave in to my depression. Karasuba just looked at me with a puzzled stare. She started smiling soon after, "Mina-chan, I have job that can make us quite a bit of money. Want to join?"

I straightened myself out, "What kinda job is it?"

"Oh, nothing too much, pretty simple. Just take out the yakuza boss." She responded mildly.

I gave a blank look, "Take out the Yakuza boss." I repeated.

"Yep."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" I burst out. "WHAT KINDA DANGER LEVEL WOULD THAT BE?"

Karasuba continued smiling, "Only max level, don't worry I accompany you." She started walking away.

I knew in my mind if I followed her no matter how many lives I have wouldn't be enough to survive. But, my legs moved on their own to follow her. It was for the sake of love. It may be one sided for now, but it will eventually change. I just know it! If she was a sadist then I will the masochist that follows her. Now and forever.

**I think that's a nice way to end this story. Basically this is just a wrap up chapter. I enjoy writing about this couple, I may write more one shots with this. Next time though I'm going to write about love that Karasuba is forced to give to Minato. **


End file.
